Leite e café
by Mello Evans
Summary: Quando rivais de princípios compreendem suas diferenças e, principalmente, suas semelhanças. .:Stony. Slash. NC-17. Romance. Lemon:.


●**Stony. Lemon. Slash. Leve angust/fluffy. Sem beta.●**

**Avengers© Marvel Comics/Studius.**

Co-escrita com a** Andromeda Aino!**

**Nota das Autoras:** Algumas madrugadas sem dormir e duas mentes pervertidas trabalhando juntas. **Mello & Aino** trazem a vocês nossa primeira fic Stony! Angst, fluffy e muito lemon para vocês! ^^ Durante o roleplay os personagens ganharam vida própria, não nos culpem! Eles se amam! (E acabou ficando em duas partes porque eles não conseguiam parar! OMG!).

**Nota da tia Mello:** A-D-O-R-E-I fazer essa fic e fim!

* * *

_**Leite e café**_

* * *

O Homem de Ferro pousou sem muita graciosidade ao lado da Viúva Negra e de Hulk, a armadura e os propulsores estavam bastante danificados após a batalha. Mais adiante o moreno avistou o Capitão América ainda berrando ordens para o Gavião Arqueiro, que se encontrava vários andares acima.

- Relaxe, Capitão. Já acabou. Nós vencemos, fim. - Disse Tony Stark, displicentemente, através do comunicador.

Steve, indignado, parou de dirigir a palavra a Clint para ouvir o que o todo poderoso Homem de Ferro tinha a lhe dizer. Ele falara mesmo "relaxe"? "Re-la-xe"? Quem aquele cara pensava que era? Ah, sim! O loiro lembrou-se do monte de adjetivos que o moreno lhe dissera.

- Relaxar com o quê exatamente? Relaxar em relação a sua falta de espírito de equipe e seu descaso para com as ordens que lhe são dadas?

- Não comece o sermão, Capitão. Eu estava ocupado demais salvando seu traseiro patriótico de pelo menos dois ataques aéreos pra perder tempo dando atenção à sua ladainha no comunicador..." - O tom de Stark continuava displicente. Ele sempre deixara claro que não era bom trabalhando em equipe, afinal.

O loiro comprimiu os lábios. A questão não era ser patriota, seus ideais iam além de qualquer bandeira – embora ele vestisse uma. Ele estava lutando pelo _povo_ americano acima de tudo. No entanto explicar seus ideais e valores a um cara que só pensava em dinheiro, fama e mulheres parecia absurdo. Até um pouco cômico. Mas Steve Rogers era o tipo de cara certinho, que defendia seus valores até a morte, e mesmo que aquele filho de uma mãe não lhe desse a mínima, ele iria escutar.

- Você tem sorte dos Vingadores precisarem de você, Stark. – No momento ele não quis pensar em como custeavam toda aquela equipe sempre cheia de aparatos. – Mas não abuse disso. Você pode até trabalhar sozinho, ou seja lá o que for, mas isso aqui ainda é uma equipe e em uma equipe existe algo chamado responsabilidade! Já ouviu falar?

Aproximou-se o suficiente para encarar o filantropo de cima e fazê-lo sentir sua respiração. Ele estava, sim, bufando de raiva diante de tanta prepotência.

Tony estava começando a se aborrecer. Ele abriu a máscara da armadura para encarar Rogers nos olhos.

- Responsabilidade é obedecer tudo o que o "capitão" mandar? - Ele frisou a patente com desprezo. - Desculpe, Rogers. Mas não me lembro de ter me alistado em exército nenhum... E nem de ter concordado com Fury quando ele te apontou como líder de campo.

Rogers engoliu em seco, de certa forma aquela criatura tinha razão, mas devolveu.

- A questão não é receber as ordens do "capitão", e sim pensar em um bem maior. - O primeiro vingador também fez questão de falar a palavra arrastadamente. Ele não pedira aquela patente, esta apenas lhe foi dada. E sim, ele havia se alistado. Seus ideais estavam acima de sua própria vida. - Já que você não pensa, eu estou aqui para pensar! Já que por debaixo de todo esse cobalto só existe arrogância e nem um pouco de empatia. E sendo tão egocêntrico, deveria pensar pelo menos em sua própria segurança!

- Oh, agora você está preocupado _comigo_, Rogers? - Tony debochava descaradamente.

Se havia algo que ele tinha certeza é que ninguém, exceto talvez Pepper, se importava realmente com ele. De certa forma, a despeito de seu egocentrismo, nem ele mesmo se importava muito. Estava sempre se colocando em situações de risco por um pouco mais de emoção em sua vida vazia. Por outro lado, ninguém, nem mesmo Steve Rogers, poderia acusá-lo de não ajudar outras pessoas, arriscando inclusive a própria vida.

- Cuide da SUA vida, capitão. Da minha cuido eu.

Steve piscou diante do protesto de Anthony Stark e disse sem pensar.

- Claro que me importo.

O primeiro Vingador realmente não entendeu como o outro poderia achar que ele não se importava. Está certo que ele era um grande filho da mãe, mas ele era também um ser humano, alguém que estava se colocando em linha de frente contra aqueles alienígenas. Ele pretendia acrescentar alguma outra coisa à declaração, no entanto lhe faltaram substantivos e adjetivos, aliás lhe faltou muita coisa, porque as palavras de Stark o atingiram e, de certa forma, o machucaram. "Cuide da SUA _vida_." Ele era o único ali que realmente não tinha uma. Ele estava no lugar errado, no tempo errado e a única pessoa que talvez se importasse com ele já havia morrido.

Tony percebeu que, de alguma forma, tinha passado dos limites novamente. Notou o olhar de Rogers mudar de raiva para uma melancolia mal disfarçada, isso logo depois de dizer que se importava com Tony! Antes que ele mesmo pudesse demonstrar seu constrangimento, ele fechou novamente o elmo da armadura e anunciou.

- Terminamos de discutir a relação na reunião. - E levantou vôo com os propulsores engasgando, seguindo para a sede da S.H.I.E.L.D.

O loiro o observou se distanciar, Stark sempre fazia pouco dos outros. "Discutir a relação". Eles não tinham nenhum tipo de relação pra discutir, exceto a profissional, e era a isso que sua vida se resumia.

- Tsc... – Resmungou em algum lugar entre a raiva e o desânimo vendo o outro partir. Na base eles resolveriam qualquer controvérsia. No fundo, porém, ele gostaria que o assunto já estivesse encerrado. O outro tinha uma maneira arrogante de lhe fazer lembrar de que sua vida era só aquilo... a S.H.I.E.L.D.

**-x-**

A reunião tinha sido o tédio de sempre. Rogers fez todo o relatório técnico enfadonho, enfatizou as seis vezes em que suas ordens foram ignoradas pelo Homem de Ferro e puxou o saco de Fury como se sua vida dependesse disso. Natasha fez seu relatório de inteligência, Clint o de observação, Bruce chegou na metade da reunião terminando de abotoar a camisa (como sempre) e Thor permaneceu calado tentando entender o que eles estavam fazendo ali sentados àquela mesa discutindo enquanto deveriam estar todos bebendo e comemorando a vitória. Tony particularmente concordava com ele, mas, por sua vez, não fazia questão nenhuma de disfarçar insatisfação de estar ali.

Mais tarde, na Torre Stark, um bilionário exausto, de regata e moletom, foi até a cozinha buscar um café e acabou encontrando a última pessoa que desejava encontrar.

- Boa noite, capitão... - Ele resmungou desgostoso, revirando os olhos.

Rogers que se encontrava sentado na cadeira bebendo um copo de leite gelado olhou o outro sem muita cordialidade enquanto franzia o cenho.

- Boa. - Devolveu educado tomando mais um gole da bebida e depositando a caneca no mármore da mesa. Ouviu apenas o estalo seco na penumbra do ambiente. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua enquanto e semicerrava os olhos, observando o outro colocar café para si.

- Me diga, se não gosta tanto de ficar em equipe, se trabalha sozinho e demonstra sempre desgosto em nossas reuniões, por que está na S.H.I.E.L.D.? Você tem algo além disso aqui." Perguntou com sinceridade.

Tony terminou de se servir do café. Ele não estava com humor para conversar, o que era raro, mas especialmente com Rogers. Aquele 'eu me importo' ainda estava ecoando incomodantemente em sua cabeça e ele preferia esquecer aquilo. Agora Rogers recomeçava com o sermão e isso não estava ajudando. Ele deu um suspiro longo e virou-se para encarar o loiro, sem sair do lugar.

- Em primeiro lugar, a maior parte dos recursos da S.H.I.E.L.D. sai do meu bolso. O mínimo que isso me garante é um lugar na equipe. E você não acha que eu ia deixar todos vocês salvarem o mundo sem mim, não é? - Ele deu um sorrisinho e bebeu um gole do café. - Em segundo lugar eu... Tenho que compensar algumas coisas... Isto é... Consertar alguns erros. Não é novidade para ninguém.

Ele falou como se não fosse importante, mas não pode disfarçar o incômodo que o assunto lhe causava. Deu mais um gole longo do café esperando que o assunto se encerrasse, mas viu que Rogers ainda o encarava. Aos diabos, ele encarou de volta, sério. - E quem lhe disse q eu tenho mais alguma coisa?

Rogers media Tony. Ele era um cara inteligente, mas havia assuntos que ele não mencionava, assuntos que ele não saberia especificar, mas lhe incomodava não saber. A curiosidade dançava em seus lábios, perguntas que ele queria fazer, mas teve que mordê-los, no entanto gostou de o outro se dar pelo menos o trabalho de tentar explicar algo.

Sobre a questão dos recursos, é claro que ele sabia de onde vinham, nada caia do céu. O segundo ponto, porém, fora bem mais interessante. Não sabia que aquele egocêntrico se importava com alguma coisa.

- É bom querer reparar erros... - Olhou para o leite inerte no fundo do copo, tentando entender o a que raios o outro se referira no final. - Bom, você tem o que cuidar além disto aqui. – Disse ele, referindo-se aos Vingadores. - Sua vida não se resume a lutar por causas que nem suas são. Tem alguém que se importa com você, que você sabe que está ali... Esperando você voltar. Alguém que se importa com você e não apenas o contrário...

De quem ele estava falando afinal? Da vida de Stark ou o que ele queria que houvesse na sua própria?

Tony percebeu o tom travado na voz do soldado. _Alguém que se importava._ Tony tivera Pepper, mas eles não estavam mais 'juntos'. Ela não conseguira lidar com o egocentrismo dele afinal, mais um relacionamento vão. Quem se importava com Tony Stark afinal?

Foi quando, a despeito de pensar sempre no próprio rabo, caiu a ficha de Tony: Steve Rogers também não tinha ninguém. Apesar de seu altruísmo, suas boas intenções, seus ideais elevados, Rogers era tão só quanto o egoísta Stark. E, diferentemente de Tony, que tinha cavado a própria cova e pagava o preço de suas atitudes inconvenientes, Rogers não tivera uma escolha. Tudo que ele construiu, todos que ele cativou e que lhes eram caros foram arrancados dele pelo algoz mais inexorável: O tempo.

- Eu entendo você... Eu também não tenho ninguém, Rogers. – Stark engoliu mais um pouco do café que já esfriava.

Demorou certo tempo para aquela frase ganhar significado na mente de Steve, afinal vinha de Anthony Edward Stark, o maior egomaníaco de Nova York. Ele sentiu pela primeira vez que Stark não estava fazendo uma de suas piadinhas irônicas ou usando de sarcasmo exagerado. Ali, entre aquelas quatro paredes, no momento em que aquilo fora dito, existiam apenas Tony e Steve. Sem máscaras de super-heróis ou grandes vilões para derrotar, apenas duas criaturas tão distintas e iguais que chegava a ser um paradoxo.

- Você... sabe? - O loiro teve receio de perguntar. Em todas as suas perguntas a rispidez dançava propositalmente em seus lábios, mas agora não. Ele não era único ali com problemas e ele queria saber mais da vida de um homem que era muito mais que um filantropo ou presidente de uma indústria bélica, e teve que medir – ou pelo menos tentar – suas palavras. Não queria que Tony fosse embora.

Não queria.

Ao ver o olhar do loiro, Tony imediatamente se arrependeu de ter permitido que a conversa, que ele nem queria ter começado, tomasse aquele rumo. Ele não gostava de (e não era bom em) demonstrar sentimentos. No entanto, ali estava ele, compartilhando com seu rival de princípios, a última pessoa na Terra que ele gostaria que soubesse das coisas que se passavam por trás do reator arc. Ele segurou a caneca de café com as duas mãos e abaixou os olhos, olhando para o líquido escuro.

- Diabos, Rogers. Quantas pessoas você acha que conseguem me suportar por mais de algumas horas? Meus pais morreram e mesmo eles não demonstravam muita tolerância comigo. E Pepper... Bem, é claro que é sempre culpa minha. - Ele deu um sorriso triste. - Eu sei o que é estar sozinho. Como sei que você está.

Um sorriso maroto quase se formou no rosto de Steve, mas o loiro não se permitiu. Tony Stark falando assim, logo com ele, que sempre questionara a presença do moreno nos Vingadores... E repentinamente ele entendeu as razões de Stark ser assim: foi a forma que ele encontrou de se proteger e não poderia culpá-lo – eles eram iguais, tinham apenas feito escolhas diferentes a partir de suas experiências.

Seus olhos faiscaram tentando saber mais daquele homem a sua frente.

- Sinto muito...- Disse, referindo-se a Pepper. - Mas acredito que muitas pessoas se interessariam em ficar horas com você e teriam o prazer em fazer isso sem ter que te 'suportar.' - Fez uma breve pausa para enfatizar ainda mais a ultima palavra. - Eu, por exemplo. - Concluiu ingenuamente. O primeiro vingador era um excelente estrategista em batalhas, mas se tratando de conversas, ele era um dos piores exemplos de desenvoltura do mundo. Na dúvida, ele sempre optava por dizer exatamente o que sentia.

Tony foi pego de surpresa por aquelas palavras e, instintivamente, voltou a olhar para Rogers. Ele viu sinceridade, como sempre. O capitão era assim: honesto até quando sua vida estava em risco e, por Deus, talvez fosse essa a situação. Tony previa um desastre a caminho, mas agora já tinha embarcado naquele trem e, se assim fosse, descarrilharia com ele.

'Eu me importo' ecoou em sua mente mais uma vez, mas aquelas últimas palavras acabaram por abafar qualquer outro som. Tony deixou sua caneca na bancada e foi sentar-se à mesa, de frente para Rogers. Ele olhou-o mais de perto, sondando-o. A despeito de estar lidando com o homem que nunca mentia, ele teve que perguntar:

- Você faz alguma ideia do que está falando?

Steve piscou novamente. Aquele homem sempre o surpreendia de alguma forma. Gostou de Stark ter vindo se sentar à sua frente, mas não entendeu muito bem o que ele queria com aquela pergunta. Ele estava sendo apenas sincero afinal. Era o que ele estava sentindo com relação a um Homem de Ferro que ele não conhecia.

- Sim. – Respondeu, curioso para saber aonde o moreno queria chegar - Eu já disse. Eu me importo com você e... - Steve não tivera tempo de aprender a lidar muito bem com sensações e sentimentos - ...Bom, estou gostando de estar aqui, com você. - Completou.

Tony recostou-se na cadeira e ergueu as sobrancelhas avaliando as palavras de Rogers. Ele não podia negar que estava aturdido com todas aquelas declarações. Tentou, porém, não demonstrar seu embaraço e fitou o capitão com curiosidade. Onde Rogers queria chegar? Ele não conseguia ler segundas intenções nas palavras sinceras do outro homem. Stark, porém, era um homem cheio de intenções: primeiras, segundas, terceiras e, às vezes, quartas. Apesar disso, achava melhor ser cauteloso... Ele mesmo estava muito exposto ali e não estava muito certo sobre como agir.

- Eu... Hm. Obrigado. Eu também estou, de certa forma... - TROPEÇANDO NAS PALAVRAS! Ele pensou. Tony Stark estava tropeçando nas palavras! Aquilo não era bom!

O primeiro vingador sentiu-se pesado, medido e sendo considerado nos pensamentos do outro. Pensamentos esses que ele não saberia supor quais eram. Ele viu um olhar escuro, penetrante, tentando ler suas ações... Suas mãos suaram e achou melhor segurar a caneca de leite com um pouco mais de veemência, mas não com força o suficiente para quebra-la. Seu coração acelerou levemente com o 'obrigado'. Isso vindo de Stark como reposta para ele era no mínimo... interessante. Não saberia dizer o motivo de tanta desconfiança do outro com relação ao que ele estava dizendo, mas ele deveria ter suas razões. Mordeu o lábio esperando que o filantropo terminasse a frase. O moreno lhe fazia sentir-se curioso, querendo saber até onde iria o fio da meada.

- Você está...? – Perguntou, inclinando o corpo ligeiramente para frente demonstrando o interesse.

OK. Tony só conhecia UMA maneira de demonstrar sua apreciação pela companhia de alguém. E não é porque se tratava de Steve Rogers, o Capitão América, modelo de perfeição da nação, alto, forte, loiro, de olhos azuis e lábios vermelhos, que ele tinha que mudar seus métodos.

Ele se inclinou também um pouco pra frente e hesitou apenas por um segundo antes de olhar dentro daqueles olhos azuis. Então, sentiu-se novamente em terreno familiar. Estreitou os olhos como fazia quando seduzia e aquele era um jogo que sabia jogar, a confiança renovada trouxe firmeza para a voz que saiu baixa e rouca.

- Eu estou 'gostando' da sua companhia também, capitão... E espero poder aprecia-la um pouco mais. - E diminuindo mais a distância entre eles, finalmente pousou os lábios nos de Rogers num beijo suave.

Steve não sentiu o perigo até ver o outro se aproximar e encostar os lábios nos seus. Era completamente leigo naqueles assuntos. Não era a primeira vez em que era beijado, mas... Por Deus, que lábios macios eram aqueles? E por que ele não reagia? Stark era um homem. – interessante, sim, mas um homem. Não se via homens se agarrando assim nos anos 40. Não com muita frequência, pelo menos. E muito menos sendo ele uma das partes envolvidas.

Seus olhos continuaram arregalados até sentir uma língua ladina valsar ao redor de sua boca e, instintivamente, descolou seus lábios dando passagem para aquele músculo embevecido de saliva e com leve gosto de cafeína. Fechou as pálpebras tentando não pensar em como a mente de Tony deturpara um simples 'estou gostando da sua companhia'.

E a caneca de leite trincou à medida que seus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram. Ele estava gostando daquilo, Stark continuava a lhe deixar curioso. Se é que ainda poderia usar essa palavra para descrever tudo o que estava sentindo.

Tony deixou a língua escorregar entre os lábios de Rogers e começou a explorar a boca do soldado. Primeiro lentamente, saboreando ao máximo o gosto do outro e roubando o sabor da bebida que tinha tomado (_Leite?_ Tony quase riu). Depois o beijo tornou-se mais intenso e profundo, mais urgente. Tony remexeu-se na cadeira e inclinou-se ainda mais, levando uma mão ao rosto do super soldado e trazendo-o para mais perto. Ele estava quase subindo em cima da mesa. Não acreditava em como era bom beijar Steve Rogers.

Certo. Era basicamente a mesma coisa de uma mulher, exceto pelo o mero detalhe de estar beijando Tony Stark, o playboy da cidade. Mas aquilo, naquelas circunstâncias, aquilo era realmente mero detalhe - principalmente quando aquela língua explorava cada canto de sua boca com maestria. Quase se perdera no beijo, mas a mão de Tony em seu rosto lhe instigando a continuar com aquilo foi demais.

Viu o moreno quase subir em cima da mesa e resolveu ajuda-lo afastando-se levemente para o lado e aproximando-se do moreno, ficando quase que sentado, quase que em pé. A posição não era muito confortável, mas não queria se desgrudar daqueles lábios. Era tão bom, mesmo não sabendo muito bem como agir. Ele nunca tinha ido muito além do que um beijo de alguns segundos. Resolveu imitar o engenheiro bélico, tocando seus dedos naquele pescoço quente e subindo até o queixo. Sua curiosidade aumentando, querendo provar mais de Tony, a cada enroscar de línguas.

Tony sentiu um calor familiar espalhar-se pelo seu corpo vindo do lugar em que Rogers o tocava. Aquele calor irradiou-se até abaixo do seu estômago e quase lhe fez soltar um gemido. A respiração começava a falhar e o primeiro Vingador estava correspondendo ao beijo com entusiasmo. Com um enorme esforço, Tony afastou os lábios do primeiro vingador, mas continuou segurando seu rosto, quase com medo de que o outro pudesse fugir e ficou encarando-o ofegante.

Rogers quase choramingou de reprovação quando não sentiu mais os lábios do outro contra os seus. Estava querendo mais aproximação e o outro se afastava assim, sem aviso prévio...? Mas o soldado gelou com aqueles olhos escuros que lhe encaravam sugestivos e com a mão quente que lhe restringia a ficar na mesma posição.

Estavam provavelmente na pior posição possível, com uma mesa entre eles, e Tony, naquele momento, ansiava por mais contato, mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Tentando controlar a respiração, ainda olhando naqueles olhos emoldurados por um rosto agora corado, ele perguntou quase num sussurro.

- Vamos... para o quarto?

Ouvir o outro lhe dizer aquela frase quase que imoral – aliás, qualquer coisa saindo dos lábios de Tony Stark se tornava imoral – foi demais para o pobre primeiro vingador. Nesse mesmo instante um calor se instalou efusivamente eu seu baixo ventre e Steve não teve outra escolha a não ser permitir-se corar. Mordeu o lábio. Ele nunca fizera sexo em toda a sua vida e não queria nem saber o que o filantropo diria ao descobrir aquilo. O que era algo inevitável se ele aceitasse o convite daquele cara que não sabia o que significava a palavra "pudor". Mas também negar algo que ele queria (e de uma forma tão avassaladora) era quase heresia.

Com um fiapo de voz, ele respondeu:

- E-eu acho que sim. - Engoliu em seco, torcendo para o outro não notar seu constrangimento, o que obviamente era inevitável.

Tony percebeu o constrangimento de Rogers, porém não se abalou. Imaginava que o soldado nunca havia estado com outro homem antes e era natural que estivesse um pouco apreensivo. Ele, é claro, não se importava. Desde que tivesse o capitão nu em sua cama, pra ele estava tudo bem. Levantou-se rápido da mesa, sem disfarçar a ansiedade, e seguiu para a porta, sinalizando para que o loiro o seguisse.

- Sem demora, então, capitão... -Disse provocando, num tom de safadeza. Promessa do que estava por vir.

Steve viu o outro se afastar despreocupadamente como se eles estivessem indo para alguma missão básica, ou um piquenique, mas aquilo era diferente. Ele nunca havia estado com outro homem, aliás, ele nunca havia estado com ninguém! Mas já estava feito e ele iria e queria muito ir. Suas pernas estavam levemente pesadas e um nervosismo tomando conta de si. A despeito disso, ele resolveu que poderia ser um homem de 'ação' tanto quanto Tony. Seguiu o moreno, ansioso com o que viria a seguir.

No exato instante em que atravessaram a porta da suíte de Stark, Tony atacou Rogers com toda a fome que tinha. Ainda não havia processado bem que era o Capitão América que ele estava agarrando.

O loiro nem conseguiu raciocinar muito bem assim que atravessou a porta da suíte, pois lábios febris se atracaram com os seus de uma forma tão intensa que era como se ele pudesse ler aquele homem que lhe beijava mesmo que o mesmo não dissesse palavra alguma.

Ele sentia uma conexão estranha com aquele homem. Claro que sempre o achara atraente, como não achar? Mas beijá-lo fizera vir à tona sentimentos intensos e desconhecidos. Todo aquele tempo de conflitos e divergências construíram uma tensão tão grande entre os dois que ele mal podia suportar. Agora percebia tudo o que estivera reprimido e sentia como se grilhões fortíssimos estivessem sendo partidos. Era libertador e intenso e ele não estava disposto a retrair mais nada.

Uma vontade tomou conta do resto de sanidade que o Capitão América pudesse ainda ter em algum lugar do seu cérebro. Porque era no mínimo irreal ele estar beijando a pessoa que criticara todo aquele tempo e que agora descobrira ser tão só e parecido com ele que chegava a dar medo e havia ainda um pouco daquela maldita curiosidade que aflorara em seu juízo. Percebeu que há tempos seu corpo desejava por aquele toque. Mas não um toque íntimo qualquer, era um toque mais profundo de Tony Stark, que quem sabe proviesse de cada briga tola que tiveram desde que se conheceram. Steve Rogers se sentiu um idiota por criticar algo que, na realidade, queria tanto.

A língua de Tony invadia a boca do mais alto despudoradamente e as mãos finalmente exploravam aquele corpo perfeito, arrancando a camisa de dentro da calça e subindo por suas costas.

Steve agarrou o outro com certa selvageria, aproximando seus corpos, sentindo cada músculo do outro mesmo por cima de suas roupas, gemeu entre o beijo como se fosse um pedido para que aquilo se aprofundasse ainda mais, porque de repente ele queria mais daquele playboy de uma figa, ele queria provar tudo que Tony pudesse lhe dar e o mais rápido possível. Era verdade que não sabia como agir muito bem, entretanto estava deixando-se guiar apenas por aquela boca extremamente macia, por aquelas mãos que lhe agarravam com propriedade e por seus instintos.

Ele o queria só para ele. _Já_.

Tony sentiu Rogers corresponder a seus avanços e aquilo o animou. Desceu os lábios para o queixo forte e seguiu para o pescoço, beijando e sugando, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele clara. Foi até o ouvido e mordiscou de leve e disse num sussurro:

- Há tempos eu queria isso... - O tom era lascivo e provocador, as mãos seguiram das costas para o abdômen perfeitamente definido e foram descendo sem pudor. - Confesso que não esperava que você fosse... - Então uma mão pousou sobre a óbvia ereção de Rogers - ..."se animar."

Steve Rogers, o Capitão América, engasgou com aquela afirmação e ainda mais com aqueles dedos marotos que apertavam aquela região entre suas pernas que ganhara volume rapidamente. Choramingou quando sentiu uma leve mordiscada na orelha, mas nada – nada mesmo – se comparou em escutar aquela voz lúbrica lhe confidenciar o que ele também tanto queria, mesmo não entendendo o que sentia.

A mão que apertava a cintura do moreno subiu depositando-se na nuca, afagando levemente os fios escuros do outro.

- Eu confesso que também não sabia de muitas 'coisas' e eu... – O primeiro Vingador seguiu até a parede mais próxima, encostando-se a esta, não largou outro um segundo sequer e aproximou ainda mais suas bocas. Completou deixando seu hálito quente roçar no rosto do outro - ... também quero muito.

Tinha de admitir, era um tanto constrangedor falar aquilo, mas era o que estava sentindo e Stark tinha que atenuar aquilo de alguma forma. Beijou o outro mais uma vez, mas o beijo foi curto, pois depositou a cabeça no ombro do outro aproveitando o toque, gemendo em satisfação. Aquelas sensações eram completamente novas e ele queria experimentar ainda mais, queria que Tony lhe mostrasse ainda mais, porque ele tinha o homem ali, à sua frente, dizendo que o queria da mesma forma que ele mesmo. Mesmo assim não era o suficiente e aquele cara que vestia a armadura de ferro teria que dar um jeito naquilo.

Tony perdeu o fôlego e o resto de juízo (se é que um dia ele realmente teve um). Ele trouxe o rosto de Rogers e o olhou fundo naqueles olhos azuis significativamente. Estreitou os olhos e sorriu de lado cheio de malícia e, sem quebrar o contato visual, ajoelhou-se na frente de Rogers. Ele acariciou o volume por sobre o tecido e umedeceu os lábios com a língua em antecipação. Abriu a braguilha da calça e, junto com a roupa de baixo, abaixou-a o suficiente para expor o sexo de Rogers.

- _Putaquepariu_! - Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer com a visão, ele ia precisar das duas mãos.

O primeiro vingador estreitou os olhos. "Não acredito, não acredito", pensou, mas já era tarde demais. Sua braguilha já estava aberta e o moreno praguejava diante de sua excitação, o que lhe deixou ainda mais duro, principalmente repetindo mil vezes mentalmente a cena em que Stark lambia os lábios com evidente gula. Ofegou na iminência do ato tentando segurar-se na parede, mas sem sucesso.

- T-Tony eu... – o Homem de Ferro teria que acabar logo com aquela tortura.

Tony sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao escutar Rogers chama-lo pelo primeiro nome, completamente rendido. Ele segurou aquele membro imoralmente duro com cuidado e começou a explorá-lo com a língua. Circulou a cabeça algumas vezes e percorreu toda a extensão da base até a ponta, sempre observando o rosto de Rogers, ele se demorou naquilo, provocando ao máximo. Estava adorando ter todo aquele poder sobre o homem maior.

Steve arfou com a cena e segundos depois seus dedos estavam entrelaçados nos cabelos escuros logo mais abaixo. Santo Deus, como aquilo era bom! Engoliu em seco vendo que o outro estava apenas lhe torturando, mas era uma tensão gostosa que se dissipava naquela região em riste. Impeliu seu quadril instintivamente para frente, à procura de contato, à procura daqueles lábios que se tornavam ainda mais macios naquele vai e vem tão lento que Rogers achou que o tempo estava passando mais devagar de propósito. Encostou a cabeça na parede, arranhando levemente a superfície com os seus cabelos claros, arfou mais uma vez:

- Isso... Isso é tão hanmunm... Bom...

Tony adorava aquelas reações. Rogers era tão sensível e respondia intensamente a cada estímulo. O playboy tinha experiência, mas não se lembrava de ter estado com alguém como o soldado, um homem adulto que agia como um adolescente. Ele decidiu parar de provocá-lo e ver até onde o outro suportaria. Relaxou a garganta e engoliu o máximo que pode daquele sexo enorme e rijo. Brincou com a língua e, com a ajuda das mãos, começou a sugar em movimentos ritmados de vai-e-vem, sempre observando todas as reações.

Steve curiosamente observou de olhos bem abertos aquela língua marota brincar com seu membro sem dó ou muito menos piedade. Tony era cruel em lhe engolir daquela forma tão prazerosa. Nunca pensara de fato com quem seria sua primeira vez, mas em nenhum segundo sequer ele refletiu que seria chupado, e de forma tão avassaladora, por Anthony Stark. Por Deus! Ele havia conhecido Howard!

Mas isso era detalhe – outro mero detalhe – principalmente quando resolveu agir instintivamente. O moreno estava lhe torturando, no entanto agora era a vez de mostrar que também queria fazer. Segurou o outro pelos ombros, apertando com força enquanto provava uma língua se enroscar habilidosa em sua glande, e forçou os quadris para frente, obrigando o outro a engolir mais fundo.

- Tony... Hummnmm... Mais, por favor – Choramingou, envergonhado. A pele branca de seu rosto devia estar muito vermelha diante do quanto sentia seu rosto arder.

Tony poderia continuar chupando o Capitão América a noite inteira, era algo que ele sabia e gostava de fazer... Mas sua própria excitação estava torturando a ele mesmo!

Deus, como Rogers podia ser tão sexy? Ele sempre o achara atraente, um rosto lindo, um corpo perfeito, até o cabelo poderia estar numa propaganda de xampu, mas todo aquele sex appeal estava escondido até Tony descobrir como estimular aquele soldado. Agora seu desejo só aumentava, ele precisava de mais... Muito mais. Ele queria Steve Rogers por inteiro.

Com um som molhado, ele interrompeu a felação, mas manteve aquele membro em sua mão, acariciando algumas vezes enquanto voltava a se levantar. Ele examinou o rosto corado do loiro e sorriu com malícia... Beijou-o cheio de lascívia, tomando os lábios e a língua do outro com fome e certa violência. Interrompeu o beijo bruscamente, mordendo o lábio do outro com força e, ainda perto, os lábios quase roçando nos de Rogers, declarou.

- Eu quero você, Steve. Quero inteiro. E quero agora. - E puxou-o através do quarto, caindo de costas na cama e puxando-o por cima de si.

O Capitão América, aquele destemido em batalha, quase sentiu o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões ao sentir o outro lhe puxar tão imoralmente para cima daquela cama. Claro que sua mente reclamava pelo o moreno ter parado de lhe chupar assim, "do nada", mas teve de admitir que a ideia do filantropo fora aceita de bom grado e se o playboy queria tanto ele assim, imagine como o loiro, que guardava aquele desejo há tanto tempo, estava se sentindo...

- Você quer? - A pergunta saiu em forma de sussurro.

Ele não sabia ser sexy igual aquele sujeito que se encontrava agora debaixo de seu corpanzil, não sabia pegar nos pontos certos, não sabia agir calculadamente ou mesmo mexer a língua de uma forma que deixasse o outro louco de forma propositada... Porém sabia ser homem. Sabia reconhecer quando a situação precisava de ação – e a SUA ação mais precisamente. Apertou a cintura do outro com força, infiltrando suas duas pernas entre as do outro, se era ele que Tony Stark queria, era isso que o engenheiro bélico iria ter.

Precipitou seu corpo contra o do outro, impelindo instintivamente sua ereção contra a de Tony. Gemeu uma, duas, três vezes e perdeu as contas enquanto sentia-se roçar no outro. Não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, mas as sensações eram as melhores possíveis.

- Eu também... Ahnmm... Quero... - Ele queria e só sairia dali com o seu prêmio.

Tony ia enlouquecer com aquele homem em cima de si. Apressou-se em despir da camiseta rapidamente e logo tirou a do loiro também. Ele queria poder apreciar melhor a vista, mas estava muito ocupado apreciando a fricção entre suas pernas. De alguma forma, terminou de despir-se da calça e roupa de baixo, e logo estavam ambos nus na cama, do jeito que ele queria. Esgueirou uma mão habilidosa entre os dois e segurou as duas ereções juntas, deslizando os dedos entre eles. Não dava pra ter uma boa pegada por causa do tamanho de Rogers, mas ele fez o que podia e, Deus, como estava bom! Com a outra mão, trouxe o rosto do loiro mais para perto e olhou direto naqueles olhos...

- Como você pode ser gostoso assim, Rogers? Não é possível que estivesse tudo naquela fórmula... – Ele tentou rir da própria piadinha, mas não conseguia mais controlar os próprios gemidos - Ah... Eu preciso de você... Dentro de mim... Acha que pode fazer isso? Me foder com esse pau enorme?

Rogers tremeu, engoliu em seco e suou frio. Tudo ao mesmo tempo em que desejava mais que tudo fazer o que Tony estava pedindo – ou quase mandando. Umedeceu os lábios. Aquele pedido só havia lhe deixado ainda mais duro, se é que aquilo era possível, e seu membro ficar ainda mais umedecido de pré-gozo apenas na iminência do acontecimento.

Soltou o ar de seus pulmões que estava preso provavelmente desde que trincara aquela maldita caneca com leite na cozinha. Stark tinha aquele efeito sobre ele, mesmo antes de descobrir-se todo aquele desejo pelo mesmo. Não sabia bem o que responder. Talvez a resposta para aquele pedido fosse apenas arremeter-se até o fim como ele estava fazendo naquele mesmo instante em sua imagem mental. Mas ele estava com um pequeno receio de fazer alguma algo errada. ELE ERA VIRGEM, DROGA!

Repreendeu mentalmente seu subconsciente e mirou aquele reator arc brilhando intensamente logo mais abaixo.

- Claro que posso. - Falou rouco, tentando não encarar o moreno enquanto virava o mesmo de costas.

Acomodou-se entre aquelas nádegas, desenhadas para tirar toda a sua sanidade e pudor – por Deus, ele enfiaria ali a noite inteira se o filantropo deixasse.

- Eu vou... – Ele murmurou ofegante, impelindo-se com força, sentindo entrar lentamente naquele local quente, que apertava sua sanidade - ...vou tentar fazer do jeito que... hanmnm... você gosta. Eu nunca... Ahh! ...fiz sexo antes.

Tony apertou os olhos e trincou os dentes quando sentiu Steve começar a penetrá-lo. Diabos, estava doendo pra cacete, mas ele não podia parar. Doía, mas o tesão era muito maior. Sentia Rogers preenche-lo por dentro com calor e luxúria. Era muito atrevimento, perversão. Ele se sentia exposto e ao mesmo tempo completamente no comando da situação. O outro homem poderia parti-lo ao meio, mas ele sabia que o outro estava enlouquecendo como ele, desesperado para possuí-lo como ele mesmo estava louco para ser deflorado. Ouviu a declaração do soldado, mas ela não o surpreendeu.

- E-eu sei... Com outro homem... Hnn... Eu já... imaginava... Ah... Assim, continua assim... Não é muito diferente de... Ah! Caralho, você vai me matar! Não pára... Mete mais, vai... - Suas palavras eram entrecortadas pela respiração ofegante e os gemidos que ele tentava conter.

Uma das mãos de Steve ajeitou o moreno, fazendo-o empinar-se, tentando fazer com que fosse mais fácil seu membro deslizar por completo naquele lugar enlouquecedor. Stark estava querendo mata-lo, só podia ser.

O loiro estava tentando ir com o máximo de cuidado possível, sabia que aquele local era muito mais sensível e não era lubrificado como era uma mulher. Apesar de nunca ter feito, ele era inteligente o suficiente para saber disso. Era meio difícil se controlar, Tony era extremamente gostoso e apertava seu membro a ponto dele não querer mais saber de nada e meter com tudo até gozar libertinamente ali. Abaixou-se colando seus lábios naquela nuca tentadora, sentindo o cheiro amadeirado. Beijou levemente, distribuindo beijos da nuca até o ombro, e aquilo não estava ajudando em nada, muito pelo contrário, só sentia mais vontade ainda de meter com tudo. Porém, ele seria paciente, já que Tony era bem mais afoito do que ele.

- Hunm... Tony... Ahh... Como você é... Ahnm, Mas eu... Eu nunca estive assim com ninguém... Nem mulher... - Saiu quase todo terminando sua confissão, ao mesmo tempo em que se arremetia até sentir Stark bem no fundo. Afundou o rosto naqueles cabelos escuros aumentando o ritmo, ele não estava mais ali para controlar-se.

Tony abriu os olhos e teria respondido alguma coisa, no entanto tudo o que escapou foi um gemido alto quando sentiu-se invadido completamente por aquele membro.

- AH! STEVE! - Ele afundou o rosto nas cobertas e empinou o quadril, queria mais... Queria mais de Rogers, e não queria só o sexo... Queria tudo. Queria Steve em sua vida, queria conhecê-lo e queria a propriedade daquele homem... Queria que ele estivesse sempre ali para estar com ele e foder com ele... Tudo aquilo passava por sua mente enquanto sentia o objeto de seu desejo estocando fundo e deixando-o louco.

Ouvir seu primeiro nome deslizar daqueles lábios sedutores quase foi o fim do soldado, mas não queria decepcionar _seu_ Tony. Ele usou de seu autocontrole e continuou estocando fundo.

- Assim... Ahh... Ahhhh... - Seus gemidos saíam roucos e ofegantes. Adorava sentir a pele do outro se esfregando na sua enquanto o sexo deslizava longamente.

Steve afundou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço com o ombro do engenheiro bélico, mordendo o lábio, apertando os olhos para conter aquela avalanche de palavras que invadiam seus ouvidos, aqueles gemidos que o incitavam a continuar mais daquele vai-e-vem, daquele suor que deslizava nas costas nuas que se atracava com seu bíceps, daqueles pedidos por mais – se Stark deixasse ele lhe daria mais o resto de sua vida se ele pudesse, porque ele queria.

- Ahhh... Tony. Chama o meu nome... hnmn... de novo, por favor. - Segurou as nádegas empinadas para meter com mais vontade. Pelo loiro, ele não sairia dali nunca mais.

- Steve... Não para, Steve... Eu estou quase... – Tony não se lembrava da última vez que estivera tão envolvido com alguém. Nem em suas mais loucas fantasias se imaginava fazendo sexo daquele jeito com Steve Rogers, com aquela intensidade, cumplicidade, entrega. Em geral ele se mantinha sempre no controle, mesmo quando ficava por baixo, mas com Rogers era tudo uma troca. Tudo era sensações e emoções... Não havia jogos ou manipulação, apenas o sexo de duas pessoas que precisavam muito. Precisavam muito um do outro. E do sexo. Tony queria que durasse, queria que pudessem ficar juntos, conectados, unidos, e transando, para sempre. Mas ele estava perto demais, ele precisava... - Continua assim... Aí mesmo... Ah! Ahh! Não para...

Se Rogers já não desejava parar com aquele vai-e-vem viciante, agora é que ele não iria mesmo. Estar dentro daquele corpo, daquele aperto tão tentador, era demais para todas e cada uma de suas terminações nervosas. Apertou os olhos sentindo apenas as sensações, adorando ir bem no fundo que era onde Tony mais gemia e, por Deus, choramingava seu nome de forma tão sedutora. Por todos os santos, ele não aguentaria muito mais tempo, ele sentia como se estivesse perto de explodir, de desvencilhar-se em mil pedacinhos de puro desejo. Stark não era sedutor, ele era a própria sedução. E estar ali, com ele, com o _verdadeiro_ Tony Stark, que lhe tomava da mesma forma em que ele se derramava, já era seu ápice. Não achava que aquilo poderia ficar ainda mais quente, ainda melhor. Sentia não só seu membro sob forte pressão, mas sim todo o seu corpo. Era como se o filantropo lhe tragasse e engolisse de uma forma tão prazerosa que ele jamais reclamaria se ficasse ali, por horas, só sentindo seu sexo preencher o outro. Dar e receber prazer.

- Ahnmmm, Tony. Eu não vou agu-... Uhnmnm eu VOU... - O loiro nunca havia sentido aquela sensação tão gostosa, nunca havia sentido o engenheiro bélico tão submisso e ao mesmo tempo tão subjugador de sua mente e de todos os seus impulsos nervosos. Talvez ele fosse realmente explodir.

Ouvir a voz de Rogers completamente entregue daquela maneira era demais para Tony. Todos os seus sentidos estavam envolvidos... Ele ainda sentia o gosto de Steve na boca, sentia o cheiro dos dois se misturando, via aquele homem perfeito por cima de si e ouvia aquela voz tomada de prazer. E sentia, sentia, por Deus, ele sentia Rogers esfregando-se nele e indo cada vez mais fundo, preenchendo-o de todas as formas possíveis. Seu corpo e sua mente estavam completamente tomados. Ele levou a mão instintivamente para tocar-se, mas os dedos mal roçaram seu sexo e ele gozou furiosamente.

- A-AH! STEVE! AHHH! - Seu corpo contorceu-se em espasmos enquanto ele arqueava as costas e o sêmem jorrava em jatos sobre os lençóis, manchando seu próprio abdômen. O prazer lhe aqueceu em ondas, vindo de onde seu quadril encontrava o de Rogers. Ele estava completamente perdido. Perdido em clímax e sentimentos.

O primeiro vingador bem que quis prolongar mais daquele momento soporífero, no entanto ver Tony ali, gemendo langorosamente, contorcendo em prazer e apertando-se sem dó algum em volta de sua excitação foi seu ápice, seu desespero. Uma onda de desejo que invadia todo o corpo convergiu para o mesmo ponto e ele gozou dolorosa e prazerosamente, arremetendo-se imoralmente, gemendo para, e somente para, Tony, declarando-se em palavras desconexas, desejando que o filantropo fosse só seu. Porque afinal eles se entendiam, eram iguais, e naquele momento eram apenas um. E foi ainda sentindo seu corpo dar seus últimos espasmos que o loiro desabou cuidadosamente, ainda vertendo o interior do outro, com a parte palpável de toda aquela tensão que se instalara sobre os dois. Procurou ávido pelos lábios estranhos aos seus, queria que Stark lhe desse um beijo ou vários para matar sua sede dele, porque Tony Stark era viciante e tinha que ser só dele, do Capitão América, e de sua solitária vida.

Tony sentiu o peso e o calor confortável do homem mais alto se acomodar sobre si. Ele sentia o relaxamento tomando conta de seu corpo após o clímax e, virando-se com certa dificuldade, e envolveu aquele outro corpo com seus braços. Ele encontrou os lábios de Steve e o beijou longa e intimamente. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto do outro e fechou os olhos, aproveitando cada sensação que aquele beijo proporcionava, tocando as feições de Steve para ter certeza de que era ele que estava ali e que tudo havia mesmo acontecido. E que ele não estava sozinho. Ele o abraçou com mais força, sentia um frio em seu estômago e o coração bater acelerado sob o reator arc. Sentia seu rosto corar e os olhos queimarem por trás das pálpebras, mas não teve coragem de interromper o beijo. Não queria que acabasse, como tudo em sua vida sempre acabava.

Steve provou mãos grossas se apoderarem de seu rosto, de lhe tocarem com propriedade e gostou daquilo, correspondeu ao beijo apertando as pálpebras querendo atrasar o máximo possível o separar de seus lábios com os do outro. Tony parecia tão apreensivo quanto ele, mas jurou para si mesmo que era só impressão. Tinha receio do que aconteceria assim que suas línguas parassem de se enroscar – mesmo havendo descoberto alguém tão solitário quanto ele, alguém que lhe entendia de verdade, alguém como ele. Acomodou-se na cama enquanto mordia de leve o lábio inferior do alterego do Homem de Ferro, afogando seus dedos leitosos nos cabelos escuros, provando a maciez dos lábios, dos fios sedosos e do momento. Seu peito batia tão rápido que talvez estivesse beirando a taquicardia se não fosse um super-humano. Relutantemente, porém, separou-se da quentura do outro e sussurrou quase que inaudivelmente.

- Eu quero você, Tony - Essa era a pura verdade. Obviamente, não estaria sendo ele mesmo se não dissesse a verdade.

Tony sentiu um arrepio e um nó no estômago diante daquelas palavras. Ele sabia que Rogers não podia estar mentindo. Ele nunca mentia. Mas seria uma brincadeira então? Uma piada? Não. Tony era que fazia as piadas inconvenientes... Então. Steve Rogers realmente o queria? O Capitão América queria ficar com o Homem de Ferro? Aquilo tudo estava errado. Muito errado. Não havia perspectiva nenhuma, por qualquer ângulo que se observasse, de que aquilo poderia dar certo. Mas, é claro, sendo Tony Stark, ele não tinha motivo para não tentar assim mesmo. Afinal, ele não era exatamente conhecido por ser prudente. Ainda assim, pela primeira vez, ele estava com medo de tentar. Ele não queria estragar tudo desta vez. E havia algo novo... Algo que ele nunca sentira antes e que não sabia lidar. Isso o deixava desconfortável, exposto e vulnerável...

E nos braços de Steve.

- Eu... - Ele engoliu em seco, hesitou, respirou fundo e, por fim, mandou tudo para o inferno. Olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis que o torturavam - Eu também... quero você, Steve.

Steve Rogers passara décadas congelado e todo aquele tempo no gelo lhe parecera apenas uma noite bem dormida. Porém, no momento em que Tony Stark estava ali, na sua frente, tentando lhe dar uma resposta, o tempo parecia se arrastar. Ele podia estar demorando apenas para lhe torturar, pensou. Steve entreabriu os lábios, preparado para um possível "não" e uma jorrada de "porquês". Mas ouvir aquele "também quero você, Steve" e perceber o que aquilo queria dizer foi uma das sensações – assim como a que eles haviam experimentado minutos atrás e que com certeza se repetiria – mais surreais que o Capitão América já sentiu.

Claro que era estranho se declarar assim para o cara com quem que passara 90% das missões brigando (e amando em um ódio disfarçado). Mas também era tão fácil imaginar-se ao lado daquele homem, convivendo, sendo cúmplice, mesmo com tantas diferenças, que aquilo não parecia absurdo. A seu ver, aquilo seria apenas um obstáculo que teriam que traspor juntos, e ele faria e de bom grado.

Então seus pensamentos tiveram que ser interrompidos pelo seu impulso de tomar aquela boca com a sua mais uma vez e selar aquela promessa subentendida.

Tony mal podia acreditar que estava se entregando àquilo tudo. Ele resolveu não pensar e apenas aproveitar tudo o que Rogers estava disposto a compartilhar. Ele correspondeu intensamente ao beijo de Steve e foi então que um pensamento estalou em sua mente.

Ele interrompeu o beijo atrapalhadamente e encarou o primeiro vingador com um olhar inquisitivo, curioso e levemente debochado.

- Espere um pouco... - Disse ele segurando o outro pelo ombro e afastando-o para olhar bem em seu rosto - Você era virgem? Quero dizer, virgem VIRGEM? – E fez uma pausa dramática - COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL?

Steve Rogers pareceu confuso com aquela mudança súbita nas feições e mal acreditou quando ouviu aquela pergunta. Corou intensamente tentando disfarçar enquanto girava os olhos nas órbitas.

- Sim, Tony. Virgem, virgem - Respondeu acanhado com a piada de mau gosto do outro. Sabia que não iria escapar do humor deturpado de Tony. Mas aquele era Tony Stark afinal.

- Hmm...- Tony refletiu por um momento. Em seguida deu um beijo estalado nos lábios do constrangido Steve. - Com certeza esse não é o tipo de coisa que sai de um tubo de ensaio... Ele sorriu cheio de malícia e esgueirou-se até ficar sobre o corpo nu do homem mais alto. Olhou-o significativamente, pressionando o quadril contra o dele.

- Pelo visto tem gente que já nasce sabendo! - E o beijou, pronto para mais uma troca de experiências.

**Fim?**


End file.
